


Unappreciated // It burns my soul

by OliveBranch_10



Series: Drabble's [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hatred, Hurt Stiles, I Blame Tumblr, Insecure Stiles, Self Confidence Issues, Teen Angst, Teen Wolf, self hatred, stiles is my bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skies became darker until even the brightest stars were covered with thick clouds. Stiles tries to cling to happy memories, but they’re vague and blurry. Smiling feels like a century ago and it gets harder to smile at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unappreciated // It burns my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd sadly  
> english isn't my first language...

Stiles always thought of himself as an optimist. He tried to find the light in a dark room, he goes looking for the positive parts in a horrible scenario but lately he has troubling looking.

The skies became darker until even the brightest stars were covered with thick clouds. Stiles tries to cling to happy memories, but they’re vague and blurry. Smiling feels like a century ago and it gets harder to smile at all.

 

He doesn’t like to look at himself. Stiles, the weak human that tries to run with wolves. So easily broken that even Derek pities him. Pity the fool that tries to strengthen himself with broken fragments of his soul.

Stiles isn’t even sure whether it’s worth it. He would willingly sacrifice his own life for the greater good but right now he doubts that his life could save someone. It’s just not good enough. _Never good enough_.

He wants to cry, wants to hug his dad and tell him about the horrible things he saw and how they still haunt him at night. He doesn’t. He’s already weak, no need to make him look broken, not when he tries so hard to look strong.

He struggles for Scott to see him; he tries to help his best friend as much as he can. He would die for him in a second.

It feels like someone dropped a bucket with ice-cold water over his head when he realized that Scott wouldn’t do the same for him.

The air isn’t warm anymore, every breath feels like thousands needles stabbing him.

 

He can’t even pretend that he is strong, Scott had already given up on the broken human boy, that tried to run with wolves _and_ failed.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop prompts in my ask
> 
> dylanssourpussy.tumblr.com


End file.
